Gable top cartons are formed from a unitary blank of paperboard material that is scored and folded to define a bottom wall, an upstanding side wall enclosure extending from the bottom wall and a gable top. The bottom wall of the typical prior art gable top carton is square, while the side wall enclosure typically is defined by two opposed pairs of parallel side wall extending upwardly from and connected to the bottom wall. However, the prior art does include gable top cartons having circular bottom walls with a side wall enclosure that gradually transforms from a generally cylindrical bottom to a rectangular top.
The top of the prior art gable top carton is defined by a pair of opposed rectangular roof panels that are articulated to the side walls and converge toward one another. The rectangular roof panels are sealed to one another along edge regions remote from the side walls. The gable top of the prior art carton is defined further by triangular pour panels that are articulated from the remaining two side walls and also converge toward one another. Each triangular pour panel is connected to both rectangular roof panels by triangular web panels that extend therebetween. The prior art gable top carton is closed by initially rotating the triangular pour panels toward one another and subsequently rotating the rectangular roof panels toward one another for sealing engagement along the top edge regions thereof. Approximately half of the top edge seal of the prior art gable top carton defines a permanent seal, while the remaining portion defines a releasable seal. The releasable portions of the top seal can be separated from one another to enable the associated pour panel to be folded outwardly to define a pour spout for accessing the material stored in the carton. The pour panel ca be folded back inwardly to at least partly reseal the carton, and can be reopened for repeated access to the contents of the carton as needed.
Prior art gable top cartons have achieved tremendous commercial success and are widely employed for storing drinkable liquids, such as milk, juices and the like. Prior art gable top cartons also are used for storing other flowable materials, such as snack foods, cereals, pet foods, detergents and many other liquid or granular products. Despite this continued and substantial commercial success, it is desirable to further improve gable top cartons. In particular, many consumers find the initial opening of gable top cartons to be difficult. In this regard, the initial folding back of the triangular web panels and adjacent portions of the rectangular roof panels typically can be carried out easily by most consumers. However, the subsequent initial outward folding of the pour panel requires a separation of edge regions that had previously been sealed to one another. This separation normally is facilitated by careful application of adhesive, abhesive and/or coatings. However, many consumers still find this initial separation to be difficult. Additionally, many consumers who are adept at opening gable top cartons find significant variance from one carton to the next in view of the tendency of some paperboard material to delaminate. Thus, in some instances, the forces normally applied to effect the initial opening of a carton may cause a local delamination of paperboard material with corresponding opening difficulties and the creation of an inefficient pour spout.
In addition to problems associated with the initial opening of prior art gable top cartons, the resealing of such cartons may not be sufficiently effective to ensure freshness of the commodity stored therein or to prevent leaks during the shaking required for some beverages, such as orange juice. This may be particularly true for prior art gable top cartons that were at least partly damaged by the paperboard delamination during opening.
Consumers who have experienced or perceived problems with the prior art gable top cartons may resort to the available blow molded plastic containers. However, plastic containers present an environmental risk as compared to the paperboard gable top cartons that are formed substantially from biodegradable materials. Additionally, blow molded plastic containers require additional complex structure for tamper resistance or tamper evidence. The typical tamper resistant seal means for plastic containers may include a cap having an integrally formed frangible ring that is locked to the container and must be separated during the initial opening, a shrink-wrap overlay of plastic material and/or foil or paperboard seals disposed over the opening and beneath a removable plastic cap. The dexterity that is required to effect the initial opening of these tamper resistant plastic containers often is greater than the problems associated with the initial opening of the prior art gable top carton.
Recently there have been some attempts to combine the technology of gable top cartons with the openings of blow molded plastic containers. In particular, separate plastic pour spouts have been incorporated into the rectangular roof panels of gable top cartons. A removable cap is selectively attachable to the plastic pour spout in the rectangular roof panel for sealing the contents of the carton. However, this combination offers the potential for tampering, and consequently the above described tamper prevention means must be incorporated into the pouring spout and/or cap on the rectangular roof panel. As explained above, the known tamper prevention means can create very substantial opening difficulties for many consumers.
A gable top carton with a snap lock plastic cap and a mateable plastic spout on a pour panel of the gable top is shown in copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 405,134, entitled "GABLE TOP CARTON WITH RESEALABLE POUR SPOUT", which was filed by Nestor A. Anderson and is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The disclosure of this copending application is incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a gable top carton having an easy opening and resealable pouring spout.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a gable top carton that is tamper resistant and provides evidence of tampering.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a gable top carton that does not require separate structure for tamper resistance or tamper evidence.